Baby Boomers 2
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Its Trowa and Quatre's turn now andthe fun NEVER STOPS!!! ENJOY BABY BOOMERS #2!! Gundam Babies galor! :) R/R!!
1. BB2 Part 1

THIS FIC HAS BEEN REPOSTED.NAMES HAVE ALREADY BEEN PICKED FOR BABY BOOMERS #1 and #2 NOW PLEASE READ BABY BOOMERS #3 THERE IS STILL A CHANCE TO NAME ONE OF THE BABIES BEING BORN!!!  
: Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing: SNIFF: but on with the story! :: Well its here!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby Boomers # 2!!!!!!!!!!! Well I looked over the requests or more the thoughts of you guys. the people who review...I hoped the people who have been following my work have gotten the picture that I like to try and put peoples requests and ideas in my work so it should move u to review well please enjoy!  
  
Baby Boomers #2~ First Part  
  
Trowa sat there looking relaxed as ever in the doctor's waiting room. Quatre was getting checked to see if he was pregnant. Duo had promised to go with them but Heero had to go grocery shopping (well Duo made him) and Duo had taken Iris with him along with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
It had been almost a year since Iris Maxwell Yuy was born. Right now she was sitting in Duo's lap cooing and speaking her baby language. She clutched the end of Duo's braid in her small fist and dug her tender fingers into the soft hair. Duo cooed back at her, and tickled her tummy gently. She wore the black sleeper he had liked so much from that catalog with cute little bunny ears. And Quatre even had to admit that the little baby looked beautiful against the dark blackness of the fabric.  
  
Her eyes seemed to be electrified ten times more, she had the pale skin Duo had, but the shape of her eyes were more like Heero's and her hair was dark like his that made her features even more stunning. She grinned at Duo making a silly face at her and cooed silly nonsense to her. Trowa looked over at his small God child. Duo and Heero had made Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all God parents of Iris.  
  
Duo noticed the pilots gaze and asked, "Do you want to hold her?" Trowa seemed taken aback by this and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Its okay Duo you hold her."  
  
Duo nodded and cradled her closer to his chest. Soon the door to the Doctors office flew open and Quatre came squealing out.  
  
"TROWA I"M PREGNANT!!!!" the blonde yelled. Trowa picked his lover up in his arms and held up him in the air. He swung him around the room and accidentally hit his head on one of the ceiling lights.  
  
Duo winced. "Ah man that had to hurt!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Quatre!" Trowa took his lover in his arms and held his head close to his heart.  
  
"Oh it's okay Trowa! I'm just so happy! Are you?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go back and tell the others!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three pilots. Plus one baby walked down the sidewalk toward their apartment. It was early February, and a little snow hung on the sidewalks and trees. It had been a weak winter and the day was sunny and quit nice. Duo though had Iris bundled up warmly, he wanted nothing to ever happen to her.  
  
"So the baby will be born in October sometime?" Quatre asked as he looked down at his stomach imagining how big it would get. Trowa nodded and gazed up at the sky.  
  
"I hope it's a beautiful day like this one."  
  
~~Back at the Apartment~~~~  
  
Heero was sitting at the kitchen table playing cards with Wufei who was loosing at the moment and hating it. But when he heard the door open he rose to greet his daughter and lover. Duo was taking his hat and coat off when Heero bustled over and kissed him on the cheek then took Iris and kissed her nose gently.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre smiled so big Duo looked at him with concern. "Were Pregnant!" he yelped. Heero grinned softly and patted Trowa on the back.  
  
"Congratulations father to be!"  
  
Wufei came in and sighed. "Here we go again!"  
  
"Oh Wufei it wasn't that bad last time!"  
  
"Oh yeah right~ if ya like eating pickles and cream cheese all day everyday!"  
  
"Shut up baka!" Heero growled.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Wufei grabbed a pair of...a pair of chopsticks and looked as though he was ready to strike. Heero pulled a pair out of oh a special place and also held them out for a battle pose.  
  
"You're going to poke each others eyes out!" Duo cried in a worried mother voice. But the two boys advanced at each other, poking each other with the chopsticks and doing sword moves with them as if they were actually big samurai swords or something. Duo sighed and took Iris from Heero so she wouldn't get poked and went into the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon Q. lets make lunch." Quatre bounced after Duo begging him to let him hold Iris. "Sure!" he handed the little creature over to the blonde who took her with as much care as possible.  
  
"Oh aren't you so beautiful! Yes you are!" Quatre told her and cradled her in his arms. Duo smiled then debated what to have for lunch. Wait he only knew how to make one thing!  
  
"PB&J its is!" Duo grinned and grabbed the ingredients and went to work making the only thing he knew how to.  
  
"Ya know Duo you may want to learn how to cook...Iris may not want PB & J's everyday....."  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders "I'll deal with it when the time comes."  
  
Wufei came in and when he saw the same two jars he had seen for the past week and the almost gone loaf of bread he lost it.  
  
"For Gods sake Duo! Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches AGAIN! NATAKU!!!! I can't take it anymore!" Duo looked at him funny for a moment then licked the peanut butter off one of fingers.  
  
"You can have some baby formula if you like....I know how to make that..."  
  
"I'll take the sandwich." The Chinese boy sat down next to Quatre and glared at Duo's back. Iris giggled and grabbed at Wufei reaching as far as she could for his little ponytail.  
  
"Ah look Wufei she wants a hug!" Quatre sat the babe on Wufei's lap gently.  
  
"What is it little Maxwell Yuy child do you seek advice on Justice?" Wufei asked very seriously.  
  
"Uh..Yeah Wu-man she wants to ask about her injustice for having to ware diapers..Sheesh!" Duo laughed and turned around holding a huge plate with a LOT of Sandwiches on it.  
  
"Heero! Trowa! lunch~~~~" when Duo was sure they had heard him he began making Iris's lunch.  
  
"I told you.." Heero said then held out his hand to Trowa when they entered the kitchen. Trowa sighed and handed Heero five dollars.  
  
"What was the bet?" Duo turned around to see the little pay off.  
  
"Heero and I betted whether or not we would have PB & J's again." Trowa said then slid into a seat and grabbed a sandwich. Duo glared at his lover as he sat a pitcher of milk down on the table.  
  
"Is that so!?" he grabbed Iris's bottle and Quatre gingerly handed her to Duo. "Well in that case I guess me and Q. will just have to learn how to cook and show you guys how good of cooks we are!"  
  
"Oh C'mon Duo it was just a joke." Heero said and he watched the pain swell up in those big violet eyes.  
  
"It wasn't funny. I don't care anyway I'll get better at cooking!" Heero nodded and leaned over and kissed Duo on the cheek.  
  
"I know."  
  
"GROSS~ Duo don't we have any smooth peanut butter?!"  
  
"SHUTUP RAT BOY!"  
  
"That's it Maxwell..Weres my Chopsticks!?"  
  
"You're not poking my Shinigami with any chopsticks!!!!"  
  
"........baka's"  
  
"You guys don't fight!"  
  
"C'mon Iris! Let's cheer for Daddy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :Bows:: sorry if it was kind of short I just wanted to get something out guess you guys have been waiting awhile I hope you had a few laughs and please send you comments! ^_^ Luv~Angel of Hell 


	2. BB2 Part 2

~Disclaimer applies! Well here ya go! Hee hee please enjoy the 2nd part and hopefully of this fic!  
  
Baby Boomers#2~part 2  
  
It was a rainy gloomy day and Trowa and Heero had gone off on a mission. Duo sat in the middle of the living room on his stomach and played peek a boo with Iris.  
  
"Maxwell, please stop that stupid game right now!" Wufei yelled and threw a magazine at the boy.  
  
"Hey I'm just playing with my daughter!" He stuck his tongue out at him and continued the game. Wufei looked ready to advance on the two but Quatre came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Duo I found some classes we can take!" he seemed excited and was holding a wad of papers in his hand.  
  
"Uhhh, what are ya talking about there Q.?"  
  
"You know cooking classes."  
  
Wufei chuckled softly as he saw the expression on Duo's face turn from happy to a startling 'what the hell are you talking about' look.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Duo yelled at him but that only made the Chinese pilot laugh harder.  
  
"Oh Wufei I thought you would like to come too!" Quatre smiled sweetly at him and handed a piece of paper to him. Wufei took it and read it over, it said 'Cooking for Dummies' in big clear letters.  
  
"Q. were' not dummies!"  
  
Quatre muttered something under his breath then grinned at his friend. "Ah come on Duo it's a challenge! A mission! Let's show our men we can cook!"  
  
Duo thought about this for a moment then grew a devilish smile. "Yeah! I could show Heero I can make anything his heart desires!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, "I'm not taking this class!"  
  
"Oh yes you are Wu-man..I know a couple of ahem..Older~ guys who you have your eye on!"  
  
"Maxwell, if you're talking about Treize and Zechs I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ohh~ so it is true you like Treize and Zechs! And I bet they LOVE~ you!" Wufei jumped up and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Duo, which smacked him directly in the nose.  
  
"OWW! WU-man! No violence in front of Iris!" Duo yelled and shielded her eyes.  
  
"That's not gonna save ya this time Duo!" Duo stood and handed Iris to Quatre and glared at Wufei.  
  
"Fine ya wanna fight Wu-man bring it on!" he pulled out a pair of little black Chopsticks with small little scythes painted across them. Wufei brought out a pair of ones with red and green dragons on it and then charged at the American.  
  
"What are you doing!" a big voice suddenly boomed. Little Iris clapped her hands at seeing Heero standing in the doorway, Trowa standing behind him shacking his head at the two pilots.  
  
Heero walked over and took Duo and Wufei's chopsticks away and tucked them away.  
  
"Well I don't want to eat with those now!" Wufei growled. Heero shot him a death glare, and then noticed the paper with the cooking class on it.  
  
"What's this?" he went to pick it up but Duo grabbed it. "Uhhh nothing but-but Iris tried saying something already!  
  
"Really!?" Heero grinned and took Iris in his arms. "That's my girl, say something for daddy!" Iris clapped her hands and cooed at him.  
  
"How about saying something for Da-da!" Duo said.  
  
"Da-da?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well Duh~ Wu-man she'll call Heero Daddy and me Da-da!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Oh Nataku!"  
  
~~~~~Next Day in..Cooking Class~~~~~  
  
Iris was being baby-sat by Heero and Trowa had yet another mission that day, and the others were off to their first day of cooking class.  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Quatre clapped his hands together. "I can make Trowa something really nice! Oh~ this will be wonderful!"  
  
"You Baka's! Why did you drag me with ya?"  
  
Quatre frowned and looked at his feet. "Hey Wufei! Be nice to Q. he is pregnant ya know!" Duo yelled and hit Wufei on the head.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about he doesn't have a pot belly like you did yet!"  
  
"I did NOT have a pot belly!!!!" Duo screamed and ran after Wufei who was sticking his tongue out at him and yelling 'pot belly, pot belly' back at him.  
  
"Hey you guys were here!"  
  
The cooking building was a tall mansion, and looked very classy. They went inside and were directed to their assigned class room. And to their surprise Noin was their teacher.  
  
"AHH~ Duo, Quatre, Wufei how have you been!?" she ran over and hugged the pilots and patted them roughly on the back. "Hows Iris and Heero, Duo?"  
  
"There fine!"  
  
"That's great and hows Trowa, Quatre?"  
  
"Oh he's great Miss Noin!"  
  
Duo grinned then said, "Hey Noin guess who's pregnant now~~?" he glanced at the blonde who was blushing now.  
  
"No way! Quatre wow! Oh I can't wait till it's born! It yours and Trowa's baby right?" Quatre nodded and Noin gave him another big hug. "Well let's start this class up all right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything went wrong in the class that day, Duo almost burned the building down Wufei had a battle with another student. Using butcher knives and Quatre made an explosion that burned two students' eyebrows off.  
  
"I'm so sorry Noin!" Quatre said at the end of the class. "We'll try to be better next time!"  
  
"Oh its okay Quatre I'm sure all of you will get better at this!"  
  
~~~Back home~~~~~~~~  
  
The three pilots all looked very depressed when they came home. Trowa and Heero greeted them and asked were they had been but of course they wouldn't speak a word.  
  
"Uggghh~ I need to take a bath!" Duo sighed and went off to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you dare take more then an hour in there!" Wufei yelled. "The world doesn't revolve around you!"  
  
Duo stopped and smiled. "Well it should!" Quatre laughed then went and sat next to Trowa. He was holding a large plastic bag in his hand and had an extremely happy grin on his face.  
  
"What's that?" Trowa asked nervously. "Oh~ this?? Me and the guys stopped at a book store before we came home." Trowa swallowed hard and nodded. "And we got some baby books and OF COURSE this!" he pulled out a large silver book with the words spelled out in red reading ~Baby Names for the year 2001~~  
  
"But angel we already have a baby name book!"  
  
"Those are old names! These are special year 2001 names! When Duo gets out of the tub, were gonna start picking names out!" Quatre leaned over and kissed Trowa on the cheek. "Oh isn't this great!" Quatre giggled and leapt up and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some tea want some?"  
  
"hn....and some Advil!"  
  
When Trowa was sure Quatre was out of ear shot he buried his face in his hands and mumbled. "What have I done!?" He looked up when he heard Heero snickering.  
  
"Welcome to the world of pregnancy Trowa, it's a long bumpy ride!" he sat Iris down in his lap.  
  
"But I take pity on you! So let's learn a couple things about babies so you won't be totally helpless when the little creature arrives."  
  
Trowa frowned slightly and looked down at the little baby in his lap. Iris looked at Heero then Trowa and stretched her hands out toward Heero wanting him to hold her instead of this silent solider.  
  
He sighed and picked her up to hand her back to Heero saying, "See Heero, kids don't like me...my kid will probably hate me.." Heero shook his head.  
  
"You just don't hold her enough; do you think she ever wanted me to hold her? I felt bad for a while because she always wanted Duo to hold her, and he told me that I just had to hold her more often, and I did and now I play and hold her all the time!"  
  
Trowa nodded and turned the little girl towards him. Iris grinned slightly and grabbed Trowa's bangs. Trowa chuckled softly and Iris suddenly grew a grin that resembled Duo's so much Trowa and Heero broke out laughing which set Iris in a fit of giggles and hand claps.  
  
"Well if our child is anything as sweet as yours Heero, I don't think I'll have a problem."  
  
"Yeah, but if she's like Trowa we'll have another silent wonder!" Wufei sneered. Trowa stood up and glared at the Chinese boy, who returned it to him. Suddenly Trowa took off after him still holding Iris, Wufei ran out the front door and Trowa handed Iris off to Heero who was waiting at the door, and ran after him.  
  
"Were did Trowa and Wufei go?" Quatre asked returning with a tray of tea and cookies.  
  
"They had things to discuss outside.." Heero sat down and picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.  
  
"Those two!" Quatre sighed.  
  
"NATAKU!!!!!!!!! ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei suddenly screamed. Duo peeked out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Is Trowa killing Wu-man again?"  
  
"Hai!" Quatre and Heero answered. Duo snickered and came out of the bathroom dressed in a baggy shirt and boxers.  
  
"Well I should help! This will be for him calling me a pot belly!" he walked out the door cracking his knuckles loudly.  
  
"Nani!? He said you had a Pot Belly!?" Heero stood and gave Iris to Quatre. "Watch her for a moment all right Quatre!" He then jogged out after Duo.  
  
"Oh Iris..Here we go again!"  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::Lands:: so what did ya think hmm, will you be back for part three? Tee Hee well tell me what ya thought thankx  
  
Luv ya~~~~ Angel of Hell 


	3. BB2 Part 3

Disclaimer~ Gundam Wing is not mine! Please enjoy this next part of Baby Boomers#2 ^_^ it should get crazy!  
  
Baby Boomers #2~part 3  
  
Quatre's stomach was a little~ rounder now; he couldn't wait till he got a stomach like Duo's he kept saying.  
  
"Why? So you can look like a pregnant cow?!" Wufei asked, but cringed slightly when Heero glared at him. Duo sighed and then looked at Quatre and smiled.  
  
"Let's go shopping Q!" Quatre jumped up excited as ever.  
  
"Good idea!" He grabbed some baby catalogs and grabbed his coat. "Wanna come Trowa?"  
  
"No, Heero has to um...show me something from the last mission!" Trowa lied and nodded at his little Tenshi.  
  
"Okay then see ya guys!" Duo grabbed Quatre by the arm and lead him out the door saying, "I know tons of great stores we can go to!"  
  
Once they were sure the door was closed, Trowa and Heero sat down on the floor, Heero holding Iris in his lap.  
  
"All right Trowa.. When a baby starts to cry what would you do first?"  
  
"Feed it?"  
  
"NO! Check its diaper!" Trowa wrinkled his nose slightly but nodded. "Then if they don't need a change try to see if they have a........"  
  
"Umm.....critical head injury?"  
  
Heero growled and jabbed Trowa in the ribs with his chopsticks. "No baka! See if they need to be burped or maybe the just need to be held."  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
Heero sighed then held Iris out towards the boy. "Now take Iris and hold her..."  
  
Trowa didn't understand what good this would do but he followed Heero's orders.  
  
Iris looked up at Trowa, then Heero and started crying.  
  
"HE-HEERO WHAT SHOULD I DO!" Trowa said and tried handing her back to him.  
  
"Do what I taught you!" Trowa nodded and rocked Iris back and forth in his arms. Her cries softened a little but she still hollered. Wufei couldn't take any more of the screaming and took Iris from Trowa.  
  
"Hush now Maxwell Yuy child," he said quietly and Iris hiccupped a couple more times then giggled softly and hit Wufei on the nose. "There. Good as new!" he sat the babe back down in Trowa's lap and went back to watching TV  
  
Now Trowa looked the one ready to cry, he looked down at the little baby then sniffled a little. His face twisted in an angry frown then he handed Heero his daughter back. "I'm just not good at this!! I'll never be a good parent and I'll disappoint Quatre!...he's going to have a beautiful baby boy or girl. Why should I be the one to ruin that child's life?"  
  
Trowa got up quickly and Heero followed. "Trowa! You're doing fine! Iris is just fussy tonight. You're going to be a fine parent."  
  
"No. no i won't!" and with that Trowa left slamming the door.  
  
"What are you going to tell Quatre when he comes home and the father of his unborn child isn't here?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He'll be back; he knows he can't just leave Quatre..And he wouldn't do anything to hurt his child."  
  
Iris sighed and rested her head on Heero's' chest and gurgled happily. "And you're not helping young lady! Be nice to your Uncle Trowa!" Heero scolded.  
  
~~~~Shopping~~~~  
  
The two pilots now had two carts one filed to the top and the other almost there. They had gone to already five stores and had gotten everything they needed and beyond.  
  
"Wow Q, you have enough clothes for both sex's here its amazing!"  
  
"Iris can ware some if ya want!" Quatre was in a world of warmth and dreams right now, he had this special glow around him and he looked twice as beautiful then he did before he had gotten pregnant. The same went with Duo, now that he had, had a baby he looked more fragile and elegant and so did Heero as if they had both grown and matured a lot over the nine months of the birth.  
  
"Thanks!!" Duo grinned and jumped on the back of the cart and pushed himself ahead of Quatre and whipped around corners laughing loudly. When they got to the cash register, the clerk lady's jaw dropped and she looked oddly at the two boys.  
  
"Ca-cash or credit??"  
  
"Credit!" Duo and Quatre both charmed.  
  
When they got home Heero a Wufei had to drag in an overall of 25 huge bags of just baby stuff.  
  
"Well did ya have fun?" Heero asked his energetic lover.  
  
"Yeah! a lot! But wares my little girl!" Heero grinned and handed her over to Duo. "Ah! Hello there my little baby!" he cuddled her gently in his arms and rocked her back in forth humming softly to her.  
  
"I was just heating a bottle up for her I'll go check on it." Heero left and that's when Quatre noticed that Trowa wasn't around.  
  
"Wufei were is Trowa?"  
  
"He had to take a walk..He should be back soon!" Wufei smiled then to help Quatre take his mind off of it asked him what was in the bags.  
  
~~Three Hours later~~~~~~~  
  
"Were-were is he?!!" Quatre sobbed into Duo's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be all right Q, I bet he's on his way right now!"  
  
But Heero was growing inpatient he walked back in forth across the room then finally growled, "Wufei come with me to find him!" the Chinese boy nodded and they opened the door only to find Trowa walking down the hall toward them.  
  
"How nice of you to show!" Wufei snapped.  
  
Quatre gasped and ran from his spot in the apartment into the hall. "TROWA!!!" Quatre cried and dove into his body. Trowa looked worried and asked Quatre what was wrong. "Wha-whats wrong!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre hit Trowa on the head then broke into fresh tears.  
  
"We've been waiting for over three hours for you to come home!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!! Q was worried sick! That's not good for the little bundle inside him!" Duo yelled, then heard Iris crying form inside. "Uh-oh must have woken the baby up!" he yelled then ran back inside followed by Heero. Wufei glared at Trowa then went in too.  
  
"Quatre I'm sorry! I didn't know you would be this upset. I just had to think about some things."  
  
"Your going to leave me aren't you!" Quatre cried loudly growing hoarser by the minute.  
  
"NO!! Of course not! It's just....."  
  
"What then!? You seem like you hate me or you don't love me anymore. Or you don't want to have the child!" Trowa pressed Quatre closer to him and let a few single tears fall down his cheek.  
  
"I love you more then this damn world itself! And I want this baby more then anything...i'm just scared the kid will hate me. I mean Iris despises me!"  
  
"Trowa what are you talking about!? She loves you!"  
  
"But whenever I hold her she cries!"  
  
"No she doesn't! Babies always cry sometimes! And she lets you hold her all the time." Trowa frowned and swiped at his face to rid the tears there. "Will you trust me?"  
  
Trowa looked down at his partner oddly then nodded.  
  
"Then believe me when I tell you that our baby and Iris do and will love you with all their hearts and you will be the best father in the world!" the blonde smiled and got up on his tiptoes and kissed the last tear away on Trowa's cheek.  
  
"Okay I believe you!" Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre gently on the lips.  
  
"Ah I can't wait till the baby is born!" Quatre held his small stomach happily. Trowa bent down and kissed it and grinned up at him.  
  
"Neither can me!" They both smiled then opened the door to go back in.  
  
"Give me the damn remote Wufei I can't watch any more of you Chinese soap operas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"But-but this is the best part!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you guys keep the noise down!? You'll wake the baby!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my...!" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Ughhh...sometimes I wander how these people and I can get along!" Trowa smiled and they both walked in hand in hand into the apartment of Chinese soap operas, and chopstick fights.  
  
~~~~To be continued~~~~~~ Hope ya like it.....please R/R k, luv~ Angel of Hell~ 


	4. BB2 Part 4

Disclaimer applies!  
  
::BOWS DEEPLY!!:: I'm sorry this is taking awhile, there's school now and I have homework to do and lots of other stuff~ but don't worry I mange to sneak my Fanfics in everyday, so they get done piece by piece! Speaking of homework. I haven't finished mine yet! WHOOPS hee hee!!! :: Fly's away laughing:  
  
Baby Boomers #2 Part 4  
All the pilots sat in the middle of the kitchen on the tile floor. They sat in a small circle, and looked as if they were about to summon the dead. Duo looked around at them then held up Iris, "THIS is a baby!"  
  
Everyone fell over and sweat dropped. "Oi! Maxwell we know it's a baby!" Wufei yelled. "And why are you guys teaching me how to take care of one I'm not even having one!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Because Wu! You may need to take care of Iris for us sometime." Duo smiled, then Heero hit him gently on the back of the head.  
  
"But Duo for crying out loud they know what a baby is!"  
  
Heero sighed at him then continued. "Now everyone pick up your baby." Every one had a plastic electric baby in front of them except Heero and Duo, who had their own real baby.  
  
"Now were going to go about are daily life, and when your baby cry's, do something to make it stop! And you have to play and love your baby and you can't drop it!" Heero stole a glance at Duo.  
  
"WHAT! There not real babies! And how was I supposed to know they were so light! Besides I have never dropped Iris and never will!" he hugged his little girl close to him and grinned down at her.  
  
"That's good to hear!" Heero then got up. "All right! Then let's start!" They nodded and all got up and gently~ went about their business.  
  
Quatre's baby was the first to go off and he quickly brought it down to being quite again. Then Trowa's and he was quite~~ happy when he did the right thing and the baby went back to being mute. Wufei was next and after what he did Duo quickly decided that this was not a good idea and the plastic babies were taken away.  
  
Wufei was sitting on the couch when the baby hollered and he tried everything he could think off to shut it up (little did he know that Heero was behind the couch snickering and pressing the little cry bottom on the remote control to the baby over and over again) So he got so mad he threw the baby across the room and making it smash against the wall.  
  
"heh heh Wu-Man I don't think you have the tolerance for babies!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's stomach was as perfectly round as an orange...only BIGGER! "Geeze Q, every thing with ya is perfect! You can even make your belly look beautiful!" Duo smiled at Quatre gently as he watched Quatre stir the batter to the cake they were making.  
  
"What makes you think that yours wasn't?" Heero asked while reading threw the paper.  
  
"REALLY HEERO? You thought I had a beautiful stomach!!!!!!!!!!!?????" The American jumped up and squealed. Quatre giggled softly and continued baking. " Really Quatre, your lucky Trowa lets you bake and stuff and Heero never~ let me go by the stove....though now it seems I'm~~ always the one there!!"  
  
Heero grinned a little at his partner, "Its cause your the Mommy~ Duo." Heero was joking in a Heero way but Duo got an angry frown on his face. "Joking Duo, just joking." Heero got up and kissed Duo on the head then went to leave. "I have a mission, I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay! BYE-BYE LOVE YA!" Duo waved.  
  
He then set his attention back towards Quatre. "Need any help there Q?"  
  
"No, Duo, but thank you!" Quatre poured the batter into the two pans he had out then placed them in the oven. "There done!" he slipped off the oven mitts then came over and sat at the table with Duo..Along with the bowl and spoon he had used.  
  
"OOOO~ let me lick the spoon!" Duo wined, but Quatre had already started to. "OH!" but soon Duo found that wiping your finger around the bottom of the sugary bowl you got the same sugar buzz effect.  
  
"Hey you two!" Wufei suddenly came in the door. "I can see your excuse Quatre, but Duo?!"  
  
The braided pilot giggled and just continued eating away. "OH~~ Nataku...Save us from this sugar buzzed freak of nature!" He clapped his hands together three times then left mumbling prayers to the great Gods for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October was creeping up slowly but it was right around the corner. And now Quatre was going threw the same thing Duo had..MOOD SWINGS~  
  
"Hey Q!..I wanted to know if-"  
  
"Why do you always call me Q? It's Quatre!!!!!! Not Q!!!!!!"  
  
Duo would often apologize then quickly leave the scene, he felt bad for Q, oops Quatre but he never remembered being that mean~~  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked one night while they lay in bed together, Heero typing at his lap top with a stern glare set on his face.  
  
"hm..?"  
  
"Was I ever THAT mean when I was pregnant?"  
  
Heero stopped typing and glanced over at him. "....No."  
  
"Well why is Quatre so mean! sheesh!" Heero shrugged and went back to typing.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"hn?"  
  
"Was I ever that BIG when I was pregnant?"  
  
Heero completely stopped writing; he thought about this for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't think you ever were."  
  
"Then why is Quatre like two times as big as I was?....." Suddenly both of the pilots grew pale. "You..You don't think?"  
  
"TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled and ran from there room to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone took Quatre too the hospital to confirm how many children he would bare...and too their suprise..He would have TWO babies.  
  
"Two-two-two-two-two-two-two-" Trowa stuttered.  
  
"Yeah..TWO BABIES" Duo yelled into Trowa's ear. Who was pale and disoriented.  
  
"Oh Trowa! Were going to have two~ babies!" Quatre yelled and leapt into his lover's arms who was almost crushed from the impact and weight.  
  
"Hey Heero! They beat us with two kids on there first try!" Duo wined.  
  
"Oh~ no one babies enough!"  
  
Duo grinned, "I know, right now I already have two babies to take care of!"  
  
Heero looked at his partner funny and asked, "Two babies?"  
  
"Yeah Iris and...YOU!" Duo grinned and jumped up and kissed Heero hard on the lips.  
  
"Baka." Heero smiled.  
  
"Oh and if one of them is a boy we can name him Rashid!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~"  
  
"Poor Trowa!"  
  
"Poor Trowa? poor us!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~  
  
::grins:: well I hoped u liked! Please review k luv ya lotz ~Angel of Hell~~~~ 


	5. BB2 Part 5

Disclaimer applies~  
  
::Shakes a huge bottle of cold medicine in screen:: I have been sooo sick latley..It sux!!!! ::Sniffff:: but I hope this next part of baby boomers cheers ya up if your also one of the sick people out there k!  
  
Baby Boomers#2~part 5  
Trowa starred blankly at the kitchen wall now for almost over an hour. He had clearly decided that the wall was in much need of a paint job and it would have to be done soon. He rested his chin in his hand and thought about his situation at the moment.  
  
Quatre was pregnant. with two not one, TWO babies, plus there was Iris who was only almost a year old now....and five young Gundam pilots including himself who seemed to be at each others throats lately. The boy sighed and closed his eyes tightly; hoping things would clear up soon for the better.  
  
"Were back~" a Cheerful voice came from the hall. Quatre and Heero stood in the doorway and Duo was in front of them un-bundling his little daughter from all the coats he had on her. Trowa smiled and brought Quatre up to himself for a kiss. No matter how big Q got he still kept his radiant beautiful smile threw thick and thin, and his eyes still sparkled with that unspoken shine of heaven.  
  
"Hi~ there missed ya." Trowa bent down and nuzzled Quatre's cheek gently.  
  
"You could have come~!"  
  
"That's okay I had stuff to do around here." /yeah like stare at the wall for an hour!/  
  
"Out of the way!!!" Wufei pushed threw the door carrying two huge bags of Groceries stuffed to the top with all kinds of things.  
  
"Omea O Korosu!!" Heero yelled at him.  
  
Suddenly Iris started to clap her hands and bounce up and down on the floor while Duo held her. "Ome-Omea O...KOROSU!!!" She laughed. Heero's jaw dropped and Duo swiped a tear away.  
  
"OH~ THAT'S MY GIRL!!!!!!" Heero and Duo cried and the both picked her up and hugged her together. Iris liked all the attention so she repeated it over and over again.  
  
"Omea O Korosu! Omea O Korosu!!!"  
  
"Oh Nataku~~" Wufei cried then began to bury threw the bags. "Wears that Advil!!"  
  
"You've officially corrupted your child!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Next she'll being saying Shinigami!!!!!!" Duo cried and hugged Heero and Iris to him tighter.  
  
"OH~~~ I love you two soooo much!!!!" Heero yelled and hugged his daughter and love hard and lifted them up in the air slightly.  
  
"Oh~ I think I'm gonna be sick~" Wufei yelled and ran towards the bathroom covering his mouth. Trowa grinned to himself and took Quatre by the hand and took him into their bedroom.  
  
Quatre was puzzled by this, there was no way in his condition and state that they could perform the...ummmm well the whole making of love deal. Trowa smiled though, and sat the confused blonde down on the bed. He then stood upright and went over to there dresser and pulled out a folder of some sort that was very old and tattered.  
  
"I-I wanted to show this to you before the babies came." Trowa sat down beside Quatre and looked down sadly at the book.  
  
"What is it Trowa?"  
  
"This is a book from when I was very little...I-I don't remember much about my childhood but as long as I can remember I've had this." He sat the old thing in Quatre's lap and looked away from his partner.  
  
The boy gently opened the book and the cover felt as though it may rip under the touch of his light fingertips. There on the pages in the book were some very old pictures. There in all of them was a young Woman and a small boy. The woman was very beautiful; she had light caramel hair that was cut short and fell right above her ears. She had deep amber eyes and nice smile, and in her arms she held a little boy with a huge smile and..With caramel hair, green eyes and the all too familiar sideways bangs.  
  
"Trowa....is this you?????" Quatre asked stunned not really sure what to think.  
  
"Yes...it is and I think that's my mother..." Quatre looked at all the pictures there, he couldn't believe it, his lover was smiling like he couldn't be happier. "There's a note in the back...I can say it's the only thing..Material wise I've ever treasured." The boy flipped to the back and on the last page it read.  
  
~My Dear son...May the sun always shine for you, may the wind always take you high and far. Don't let your life fall away to nothing, trust those you love and who help you in return. A friend is as precious as a diamond, which if you neglect and forget about will cloud over and scratch. My beautiful son always smile, let those around you feel the light and joy you feel and that spread threw me even in these last days of mine. The World may seem cruel unforgiving and shove you to the side away from everyone else, but you must be brave and not be locked into the world of hatred and disgust. Don't let others rot your soul away. Find a love in this short life and give them everything you have to give them...but most of all my dear son..Smile; let that warm glow of yours be shared with everyone around you I'm sure it could brighten a few days. I will always be with you, no not physically but in the world around you I'm always there and though you may not remember me maybe you will find this book on a rainy day and remember me your mother...  
  
And that's were its stopped the name had been smudged away or erased, but it was no longer there. Quatre's tears glistened at the edge of his eyelashes and he suddenly reached over and kissed Trowa hard as he could on the lips letting his love bead into him slowly. "I love you Trowa..I'm so sorry about how life has treated you; it's treated us all bad.  
  
Trowa shook his head no. "It was bad for me for a while...but then I met an angel so pure that they shed a new warm light on me and now I can find it in myself to smile once and awhile for that angel....the reason I showed you this was to show you that I did smile I wasn't always this quiet and distant and I didn't want you to worry about how our kids would be." Quatre smiled and leaned over closer to Trowa.  
  
"I would never think that I don't know you very well Trowa and I know that our children will have a wonderful personality like there Daddy!"  
  
"HEY~~~ you two love birds you know what the doctor said!!!" Duo burst in making Quatre jump slightly.  
  
"Uh~ Duo you baka!" Trowa chuckled softly and held Quatre's head close to his chest.  
  
"C'mon you guys or I'll eat all the candy!"  
  
"Duo that candy is for Halloween!!!!"  
  
"Oh~ it's a week away fro crying out loud! The candy will be old by then!"  
  
"And all the candy in all the stores will be gone by then." Quatre and Duo argued.  
  
"Well~ Q..." Duo waited to see if Quatre would reject this but the blonde just smiled larger. "I'm gonna..Have a couple~ pieces!" and with that Duo raced out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" Quatre called after him and he tried to wobble to stand up. His partner quickly stood though and helped him up then the two came out of the room ready to defend that candy!  
  
But Heero was way~~~~ ahead of them and he had hid the candy successfully.  
  
"Heero~~~~~WHY~~~~~~?????" Duo wined.  
  
"Because~~~" Heero gently pinched Duo's cheek and grinned. He sighed and decided to eat ice-cream instead, when he found three of the bags of candy they had bought, mostly all chocolates.  
  
"Heero why did you put them in there!?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To keep them fresh!" Heero grunted.  
  
"But-but they don't need to-" Quatre stopped when Heero gave him that look and just smiled at him gently. "That's fine~"  
  
"Hey if Quatre says they don't need to be in the freezer then take them out Yuy!" Trowa growled.  
  
"I say there fine in the freezer!!"  
  
"Take them out!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Duo, Quatre and Wufei watched the two yell at each other for a while then weren't surprised when they began to wrestle each other around the room.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this!!!!" Wufei yelled and held up his hands. "Which ever one of you can pass these three tests wins!" Trowa and Heero thought about this a moment then agreed.  
  
"Uhh Wufei is this safe!??" Quatre asked with a hint of worry on his voice.  
  
"Ahh Q I'm sure our Wu-man wouldn't do anything to hurt our brave strong men!" Duo laughed and swung an arm around his friend.  
  
"Okay you guys, the first task is to..... Eat 5 bowls of cookie dough iceream..each!" Wufei smiled and sat back in his chair with an evil little grin on his face.  
  
"I accept!"  
  
"So do I!" the two boys glared at each other, then sat at the table across from each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~30 min. later~~~~  
  
"Oh~~~~~~~~~" Heero sighed as he spooned the last of the cream into his mouth. Trowa didn't say anything but he was turning a palish green and his mouth seemed to hang open slightly.  
  
"All right good job boys!" Wufei clapped his hands together. "Now the next part will be....to prank call.....the two girls who have an undying crazy love for you!"  
  
"NO!!!" Quatre and Duo both screamed. Heero and Trowa probably would have yelled 'No' too but at the moment they were trying to keep down the pile of sugar in their stomachs at the moment.  
  
"They have too!" Wufei yelled and took the phone and placed it on the table in front of the two boys. Trowa looked over at Heero who gave him the same look back then Trowa picked up the phone. He dialed the number slowly then turned an even deeper green as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" A light voice called over the phone.  
  
"ehh......is your refrigerator running???"  
  
Everyone in the room face faulted and were almost sure that this wasn't going to work but then they heard Catherine's cheery voice say, "Hold up I'll check!" a couple minuets later she came back. "Why yes it is!"  
  
"Then-then you better go catch it!!!!!!!!!" Trowa yelled then hanged the phone up quickly. Duo broke out laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks and him and Quatre fell into a pile of giggles.  
  
"What!?? I did it!"  
  
"What ever silent boy..Heero your next.."  
  
Heero nodded and dialed Relena's number quickly, he seemed completely calm and cool till someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?" someone asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah is Relena there~" His voice cracked as he said her name and Quatre began laughing hysterically along with Duo who was snickering softly. The Japanese boy turned a dark red and looked away from his fellow pilots.  
  
"Yes who's calling??"  
  
"Uhhh"  
  
"Don't tell her its you Heero!" Wufei hissed.  
  
"Okay..It's..Quatre!"  
  
"All right Quatre-sama I'll get her for you! My your voice has changed I guess it got more manly instead of that light little girlie voice! You must be very pleased!" the woman yelled.  
  
But Quatre's lower lip quivered softly and he began to sniffle softly, to the point were Trowa had to hold him, so he wouldn't cry.  
  
"Heellooo~ Quatre-sama!" Relena's annoying voice glided over the phone like a poisonous snake. "What can I do for you?!"  
  
"O-Omea O Korosu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero then slammed the phone down and stood up proud as ever. "ha! There did it!"  
  
"Oh~ yeah Yuy like she is ever~ gonna guess who pranked her!"  
  
"I know~" Heero smiled. "Pure genius!"  
  
"Oi!!" Wufei grabbed his head. "All right!! The last task is the most difficult of all and it will be held outside!"  
  
"In the dark??" Quatre asked, for it had gotten pretty late it was roughly around 11 at night.  
  
"Oh trust me Quatre; I'm taking pity on them letting them do this in the dark!"  
  
When they got outside and stood at the end of the street Wufei explained there task to them.  
  
"NANI!?" The two guys yelled.  
  
"Now!?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Naked???" Heero screamed, making a few lights turn on in a couple of the apartments around.  
  
"I suggest you keep your voices down unless you would like an audience."  
  
At this time Quatre and Duo were sitting in lawn chairs along side of the road, Quatre had a little flag with Trowa's name embroidered on it and Duo had a little flag with Heero's name on it. "Go Heero, Go Trowa, Go Heero, Go Trowa!!" they both chanted and held onto each others shoulders swinging back and forth chanting happily.  
  
"Now all you have to do is run 10 times around the block and who ever finish first will win! Easy as pie!" Wufei snickered then sat down in another lawn chair. And ordered them to undress and get ready.  
  
So soon the two Very~ bare Gundam pilots stood in the street light at the Finnish line they had to cross and got ready to charge forward.  
  
"Ready..set..GO!!!!!!" Wufei yelled and the two took off. It took them only about 15min, considering they could run faster then anything on this earth and slammed to a stop as the both finished the race together. "And it's a tie~!!!!" Wufei screamed.  
Duo snuck up out of the shadows and snapped a picture of the two finalists. "Don't you dare show that to anyone Duo!!" Heero cried.  
  
"Oh Trowa I'm so~ proud of you!" Quatre jumped in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Quatre...but wares my clothes?"  
  
"Yeah Duo wares mine??" Heero asked then they both laid eyes on Wufei who was snickering and holding a bundle of clothes in his arms. He grinned then took off down the street throwing clothes here and there.  
  
"WUFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed and they all took after the laughing Chinese boy.  
  
~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~  
  
"oh Heero!" Duo sighed as he sat next to Heero on the cold floor of the bathroom as he lost the first part of the compaction all into the toilet. Trowa was over the sink with a worried Quatre standing next to him.  
  
"My poor Trowa-Chan!"  
  
"You know what this means Quatre?" Duo grinned over at the boy. "We gotta get Wufei back somehow!" Quatre agreed.  
  
Soon their lovers were done with their unpleasant business and then took them to bed.  
  
"Oh my Hee-Chan!" Duo helped the tired Heero into bed and pulled the covers up around him. "You'll feel better in the morning!" Heero groaned and closed his eyes tightly. Duo grinned and kissed him gently then turned out the lights and crawled into bed. "Good night Heero~"  
  
The same thing went on with Quatre and Trowa, Quatre had to clip Trowa's bangs back earlier because they kept getting in the way, and now he gently released the hair from their chain, and the bangs bounced out in Quatre's face. Trowa fell asleep quickly and so did Quatre but all the time Quatre was dreaming of how much fun they could have at getting back at Wufei and, of course how CLOSE his do date was coming up.(Tee Hee~)  
  
~~to be continued~~~~~  
  
Well there ya go! hope ya like this part, I was feeling kinda bad for bashing Wufei so much so I let him have his fun in this one chapter but I can't promise it will last for long, and I have a feeling that the G boys will be having to attend some Halloween parties with some guests they may not be too~ fond of! MWHAHAHAHAH please review ~~Luv Angel of Hell~~ 


	6. BB2 Part 6

Disclaimer:: Gundam Wing is NOT mine, so please don't sue.  
  
Author:: Angel of Hell  
  
Baby Boomers #2 ~Part 6  
  
Notes:: Well Chapter 6 wow! I know~ Halloween is far away..but please enjoy! This should be cute!  
Quatre was in the kitchen helping Wufei and Duo with the Halloween cookies they had been making. Those cooking classes had paid off, and the boys were ready to make something special!....well at least cookies..Nothing fancy yet like a cake! ^_^;  
  
Quatre was sitting at the table; he was decorating the little ghost cookies with frosting and putting little eyes and sprinkles on them. Duo was stirring the batter and Wufei was cutting the shapes out of the dough and placing them in the oven. "So how many of these..Halloween party's do we have to go to??" Wufei growled.  
  
"I think only a couple...we have to go to Relena's though..It's basically an order!" Quatre sighed and sat back in the chair, his stomach was HUGE now but he wasn't pudgy anywhere else..No his face still contained that youth and figure. He was due soon, making Trowa extremely nervous and jumpy. Right now Trowa was out picking up the costumes they had ordered for the Halloween parties and Heero was in the living room playing with Iris.  
  
"Peek a Boo!" Heero cooed and removed his hands from his face making the sweet little girl coo loudly.  
  
"Heero!" Duo called and jogged out to them. "Want some cookie dough?"BR The Japanese boy nodded and Duo gently placed a small amount in his mouth grinning widely.  
  
"Da...aahh" Iris spoke, she was playing with words now but still knew Omea O Korusu by heart.  
  
"No..you can't have any Iris." Heero said sternly.  
  
"Oh! want an animal cracker sweetie!" Duo cried and picked up his little girl.  
  
"You going to spoil her." Heero said.  
  
"No I won't!" Duo took her into the kitchen with a Heero following close behind. The braided boy reached into the cupboards and brought out a large box of animal crackers.(I'm telling you now I LOVE animal crackers! tee hee)  
  
"Duo I'm surprised you haven't devoured all those cookies yet!" Wufei snickered as he placed a tray of pumpkin shaped cookies in the oven.  
  
"Hey! I have control!"  
  
"AHHHHAAA..ha..ha" Quatre laughed till he saw Duo glare at him then he only smiled.  
  
"Here Iris..." Duo reached into the box and grabbed a..lion shaped cookie. "Can you say LION Iris?" The little girl looked at her Da-da and then reached for the cookie. "Come on say Lion!" but she only cooed and gurgled at the cookie. "Ah well, maybe some other time."  
  
Iris gabbed the cookie and ate it quickly then looked at Duo and giggled. "Hairagamie!" Duo's mouth fell open. and the others burst out laughing.  
  
"Its SHINIgami sweetie not HAIRagami." but she kept saying HAIRagami. Duo finally gave up and just smiled. "Oh my big girl! Look how well you're talking now!" Wufei was still cracking up.  
  
"Hairagami..heh heh." Iris glared at him and then looked up at Duo and smiled happily.  
  
"luv you~" she cooed and fell against Duo's chest. Duo felt like flying around the room and doing back flips.  
  
"Did ya here that!!!!" He lifted his daughter up in front of Heero. "What do ya think of Daddy?"  
  
"Luv you!" she held her hands out to Heero.  
  
"And what do ya think of Da-da?" He turned her towards himself again.  
  
"Luv you!" she giggled.  
  
"She LOVES us!" Heero cried and grabbed hold of his family. Just then Trowa walked in carrying a bag of costumes.  
  
"Hello honey!" Quatre cried and wobbled up and over to Trowa giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi, I'm afraid I have some bad news though." All the pilots came over and stood around Trowa.  
  
"Explain!" Wufei ordered.  
  
"Well there was a mix up with the costumes...and I'm afraid the other person took our costumes by accident." Everyone in the room paled. "Iris's costume we still have but I'm afraid these are pretty well...here." He sat the bag down and pulled out each one.  
  
One was a big bear suite complete with fuzzy brown ears. Another one was a black cat outfit, then there was a princess one, a Cow one, and a Sailor moon outfit.(^-^)  
  
"Well at least Iris had her cute little Bat outfit!" Duo grinned. The little black costume with the cute little pointy ears.  
  
"At least!!! AT LEAST!" Wufei screamed. "You understand that the parties are tomorrow and Halloween is right around the corner..Were gonna have~ to wear these costumes!!!  
  
Heero though about this then nodded. "Well how do we decided who gets what?"  
  
"..............."  
  
~~~~%%%THE GAME%%%~~~~~  
  
Heero had thought there should be a contest, but in Quatre's condition they decided a nice board game would work. They decided on Monopoly!! They then tagged the costumes with first, second, third, fourth and fifth place tags. Starting from the most favored costume to the least liked.  
  
"Your turn Heero."  
  
"I move three spots and land on....railroads..shit!" Heero growled.  
  
"Ahhh haaaa!" Duo squealed and grinned at Heero. "I own that spot! pay up!"  
  
"Cut me some slack!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!......fine~"  
  
Duo proudly collected his money with a huge grin. "AT least give me the baby, she seems to be a good luck charm!" Heero said.  
  
"Fine~" Duo handed his daughter over to Heero. She was sleeping but seemed very content to be around the five pilots.  
  
"I want her if she's good luck!" Trowa argued.  
  
"Hey you have two on the way I have none! I should get her!" Wufei growled at Trowa.  
  
"Let's just play!"  
  
"Easy for you to say Maxwell! You're winning!"  
  
"Yeah and you're loosing..Do I care?" Duo snickered.  
  
As it turned out Duo won getting first place, which was the Bear costume. Quatre was second so he got the Princess outfit, Trowa got the Cat one, Heero the cow one and poor Wufei...the Sailor Moon outfit~  
  
~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa helped pack the cookies up with Quatre they had over 7 boxes of them and were still packaging more.  
  
"You guys sure made a lot!" Trowa grinned and took a bite off of one of the little ghosts.  
  
"Tro-Trowa!" Quatre laughed. "Those are for the party!"  
  
"Sorry!" he grinned and placed the rest of the sweet into his mouth.  
  
"Well if were having a little snack party over here I'll join you!"  
  
"NO DUO!" The both yelled as the American sniffed over the boxes of delights.  
  
"Ahh~ come on!"  
  
"NO! Besides we have to get ready for the party!" Quatre smiled. Duo grinned; he couldn't wait~ to see what Heero looked like! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No I refuse this!" Wufei yelled and threw the costume down.  
  
"Wu-man it's for one party! Just put the damn thing on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Heero grunted and walked over to the Chinese. "If I have to be a COW then you're going to put that costume on!" Wufei shifted uneasily under Heero's glare and finally picked up the costume and went into the bathroom to put it on.  
  
"I'll fix you hair Wu-man then you will really look like Sailor Moon!" Duo Grinned. He was just putting little Iris in her costume and she kicked and squirmed the whole time. "SO~ fussy just like your Daddy!" Duo complained but finally got her into the little black bat suite. "There aren't you cute."  
  
Heero looked down at Iris and picked her up. "Now I have a bat for a child." she giggled and grabbed at Heero's cow ears and squealed when she got a hold of Heero's bangs and he let out a grunt.  
  
Soon Quatre and Trowa were ready. The blonde was more comfortable in a dress anyway; he was soo big now he couldn't have fit into anything else. Trowa looked DAMN~ good as a sleek black cat, with little fury ears and a long black tail. "Well I think were all ready right?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Where's Wufei?" Heero growled. The had to drag him out of the bathroom and then Duo fixed his hair up into two neat little meatballs, so he looked like the Chinese version of a very unhappy Sailor Moon.  
  
"IN-JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
######THE PARTY#############  
  
The party was at the Peacecraft mansion. She had invited the Gundam boys, including Heero's daughter (she had only said Heero's daughter which sent Duo into a rage of fits)  
  
They were all shown threw the mansion doors then to the party room. Duo was excited to have Quatre open the cookies, but he kept getting his hand smacked whenever he touched the box.  
  
"AHHH HEERO!!!!!!!" an eerie scream echoed threw the room and all the pilots winced. Over came Relena running in a...Angel outfit, then Hirde was right behind her wearing a Grim reaper costume.  
  
"Hey those are me and Heero's costumes." Duo leaned over and hissed to Quatre who nodded, he had recognized them.  
  
"And look! It's my favorite little God child!" She screamed and snatched the baby out of Heero's arms. Duo nearly lost his lunch at hearing her say this. "Oh when did she~ become our sons Godmother?" Duo cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it love, just let her think that if she wants." Heero nodded at him.  
  
"OH But Heero! Why on earth did you have her dress up as a BAT! No no no, she would look much cuter as a little bunny rabbit!" she tickled Iris's stomach but the little girl got a palish green and lost her lunch all over Relena's chest. "OH!" she cried.  
  
"..gee...I'm sorry Relena" Heero took Iris from her and handed her to Duo who was literally cracking up.  
  
"Oh it's..all right..I guess all~ babies do that." she grinned then quickly left to get cleaned up.  
  
"So that's your baby huh Duo?" Hirde smiled and ran over to Duo's side.  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"OH~ she looks just like you SO beautiful!" she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Uh~ thanks Hirde."  
  
Dorothy appeared then by Quatre she was wearing the Puppy dog outfit Quatre was going to wear. "Hello there sweetie!" she cried and glomped Quatre hard. "OH~ look how round your tummy is!" she grabbed it and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"HEY! back off woman!" Trowa yelled and stepped in front of Quatre.  
  
She only grinned and twitched her eyebrows which made Quatre flinch and Trowa's skin crawl. "But I LOVE HIM!" she cried and tried to grab at the pregnant blonde.  
  
"I'm gonna pop you sooo hard!" Trowa hissed and pushed Dorothy back hard.  
  
"Now now nothing to get all upset about!" Noin was suddenly standing there, she was wearing Trowa's outfit...which was a clown. She grabbed Dorothy by her collar and pulled her up. "Now we'll have to put a leash on you if you don't behave!" she chuckled. "Why don't you eat some of those cookies over there! I think Quatre brought those just for you!"  
  
Dorothy smiled and ran over to the table. "But Ms. Noin! those weren't for her!"  
  
"Oh I know, she wouldn't have left if I didn't tell her something though!" Noin smiled then excused herself.  
  
"Wufei!? Chang Wufei!?" Sally Po was suddenly standing there smiling down at the embarrassed boy. "Why it seems you and my costumes got mixed up!" She was standing there wearing a complete Chinese solider outfit complete with armor and a sword.  
  
"Give it back woman!" he growled.  
  
"Oh~ no~ I like yours way to much!" she grinned. Well see ya soon~~~~~~" and with that she laughed and left.  
  
"GET BACK!!!..........NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Leave him alone!" Trowa snapped when Dorothy kept poking Quatre in the belly.  
  
"But I like it!" she giggled.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Quatre cried and began to sob as she poked him again.  
  
"I swear to God I'll break your finger if you poke him one more time!"  
  
Duo looked around the room and saw every one quarreling. "AH~ so much love in the room!(I have been known to say this during a big fight..heh heh, people weren't to happy~)  
  
"Halloween is the time for love." Heero sighed and sat down next to Duo. Iris giggled and clapped her hands together as she munched down one of her animal crackers, and repeated, "Omea o Korusu, Omea O Korusu!"  
  
"DOROTHY!" Trowa screamed and began to chase her around the room. "Get back here!"  
  
She just laughed and blew kisses to a crying Quatre. Finally a tired looking Trowa came back...with no Dorothy insight.  
  
"Wha-what happened to her?" Quatre sniffed as Trowa cradled him in his arms.  
  
"Ah, she won't be bugging you anymore!" and Trowa gently kissed Quatre lightly on the head and grinned.  
  
"I love you Trowa."  
  
"I love you too, Angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is retarded! Bobbing for apples!?" Duo sighed. "We need some action!"  
  
"Well why don't you strip for us Duo I'm sure that would draw some attention." Trowa gave them a small smirk. Heero choked on his punch at hearing this then quickly recovered.  
  
"Duo will not strip~! he has a child now and I won't allow it!"  
  
Duo got an angry look on his face and blurted out. "Well you never stopped me in our bedroom!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!" Quatre laughed and swiped a tear away. "Good one Duo!"  
  
"Thankx!" Him and Quatre gave a high five to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~Back home~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they were home, Wufei sighed and began to undo his hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Nataku!" Duo suddenly yelled, making Wufei snap his head up and towards him.  
  
~CLICK~~ went the camera. "ARHHHHHHHHH INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed and tore his hair out of the buns and stomped into his bedroom to change.  
  
"Teee heee~" Duo crackled and sat the camera in a safe place were Wufei wouldn't find it and destroy it.  
  
"Time for bed~" Heero said. and stretched putting his arm around Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Why~ Heero Yuy is the coming of Halloween making you horny~?" Heero blushed and pinched Duo's side hard. "All right~" Duo smiled. "I'll just go tuck Iris in okay?"  
  
Heero nodded and watched Duo as he went into Iris's room. He stretched then looked over to see Trowa sitting on the couch.  
  
"Weres Quatre?" He asked and leaned over to the side of his friend.  
  
"Oh~ asleep." Trowa smiled. "I can't wait till we have the babies, I bet they will be beautiful!" he smiled.  
  
Heero nodded and rose. "Sure they will...by the way is Quatre do sometime this week!!??"  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't want to wait in the hospital so were gonna stay home till it happens."  
  
"Like last time with Duo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Better put the cab and hospital number on speed dial." The both laughed and said goodnight to each other and left to their separate rooms.  
  
"Duo! I will Kill you understand!? KILL YOU!" Wufei suddenly burst out of his room and noticed that everyone had gone to bed. "Well...you just wait till tomorrow Maxwell!" he yelled then slammed the door.  
  
#####Back at the Peacecraft Mansion############  
  
~BANG BANG~ "Hello is anyone out there!?...HELLO!!! ~BANG BANG~ Dorothy hit the door as hard as she could; her knuckles were starting to really~ hurt! She had maybe been in this stupid closet for over three hours and yet no one had found her.  
  
"BLAST THAT TROWA BARTON!!" ~BANG BANG~ "HELLO, HELP!"  
  
~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Dorothy live!!???....no..no probably not...MWHAHAHAHAHA well you'll just have to find out! And I have a feeling that the birth of two babies is right around the corner! BR LUV YA ALL~ Angel of Hell~ 


	7. BB2 Part 7

Disclaimer applies~  
  
Notes:: Hope ya all enjoy!....I tried to put some "Scary" kind of plot thing in here since it suppose to be Halloween time. lol  
  
Baby Boomers#2~part 7  
  
Quatre rocked back in forth in the rocking chair all by himself. All the guys had a mission and Quatre was supposed to go but he couldn't in his condition. So he was left to baby-sit little Iris and take care of himself. The little girl sat in his arms and watched the blonde with big violet eyes.  
  
"What a good girl you are! You're so quite tonight!" The little baby grinned and blinked her eyes at him. "Duo and Heero are so lucky to have you!" She giggled and nodded her head. Quatre broke out laughing and continued rocking her. "Aren't you sleepy yet!?" the little angel's eyes were bright and focused and she starred back into Quatre's silvery blue eyes.  
  
There was suddenly a faint ring from the telephone in the kitchen and Quatre quickly got up carrying Iris with him and answered with a quick, "Moshi, Moshi"  
  
"Quatre........." a quite slick voice said.  
  
"Yes, this is him!...can I help you?" Quatre gently bounced Iris in his arms and gave her a funny look which made her giggle.  
  
"Dearest Quatre......I'm coming for you!~click~" Quatre's face suddenly fell and his color drained.  
  
"hello!?..HELLO!!??" he yelled into the phone but the line just hissed silence back to him. He slowly hung the phone up and glanced at Iris who gave him a worried look. "It's-it's okay sweetie!" he smiled and went over to the door and locked it. He sat down on the sofa and switched the T.V on. But there was nothing on but horror movies on account of Halloween being tomorrow.  
  
Quatre sighed and turned it off, "Nothing good on is there little Shi?" The little girl smiled and patted Quatre's chest gently. He suddenly felt a breeze flutter around him and he stood up quickly. He clutched little Iris to his chest when suddenly someone grabbed him.  
  
-------------------------------  
Trowa fiddled with the strap to his safety harness in Heavy arms. He opened the cockpit and slid out of it with one nimble movement. The Gundam guys had hid their gundams in their usually spot and were now heading back to their apartment.  
  
"Trowa man, he'll be fine! he would have called us if there was a major problem." Duo patted his hand on Trowa's back reassuring the pilot.  
  
"I guess." the pilot said but quickened his pace.  
  
On entering their home there were some key facts that made the pilots worried. For one the door was open a crack and all the lights were off. Trowa ran into the room and screamed for Quatre, but his calls came back with no response.  
  
"Where's Iris!??" Duo cried and looked around for her. Heero became panicked and raced from room to room, but neither of them was there. Duo broke down in tears and Trowa fell to his knees.  
  
"I found a note." Wufei said and showed them the paper. It said  
  
~Dear Gundam Boys..I have taken what is rightfully mine! You will never see your loves again! Mwahahahahahahahahahhaha!~  
  
"But who!?  
  
"How dare they!"  
  
"I know who it is...Dorothy----.....! Whatever her last name is!" Trowa growled and then ran from the house with the others following.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Oh my beautiful little blonde!" Dorothy smiled and tried to kiss Quatre on the lips.  
  
"Get away from me!" He yelled and pushed her away. "Trowa is gonna get here and he's gonna kick your ass!" Quatre screamed, as tears beaded down his face.  
  
"Hush now! You're making yourself sick Q!"  
  
Quatre winced and held a crying Iris closer to him. "Their all gonna come! Heero and Duo are gonna be so mad!"  
  
"Let them come! I can take them!!!" Suddenly the door was busted open and the Gundam Wing boys stood there silhouetted by the faint glow of the setting sun.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa smiled and ran over to his lover and hugged him gently. Heero grabbed up Iris and Duo hugged Heero and his daughter tightly.  
  
"My, my the Gundam boys~ how nice of you to come and visit us!" Trowa glared at her then grinned and gently pulled out a pair of tweezers. "NOOO!!" Dorothy screamed and covered her eyebrows. "You can't!"  
  
"oh no!!??" and with that Trowa ran after the screaming blonde. Pinning her down and plucking the hell out of those annoying brows.  
  
------later-----------------  
  
The guys went into their apartment tired from the beatings they had just given Dorothy. Duo yawned and cradled Iris in his arms who was now fast asleep. Heero bid goodnight to Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei then he and Duo went off to their bedroom.  
  
"Oh Q! I'm soo sorry I wasn't there for you!" he cried and held the frightened boy to his chest.  
  
"Its okay Trowa!" he smiled and kissed Trowa's lips. "I wish I was myself again." Quatre sighed and patted his belly.  
  
"Very~ Soon!" Trowa kissed his cheek and took Quatre to bed.  
  
------------Halloween-------------------  
  
Duo was on the floor carving a large pumpkin and Heero was putting all the candy in a large plastic bowl for the Trick-or-Treaters. Quatre was gazing out the window oddly; he wasn't feeling all that well today. Trowa was making dinner and watching his love with worry, and Wufei was playing with Iris.  
  
"Q you all right??" Duo asked while carefully carving a very..uhh unique pumpkin shape! ^_^*  
  
"Yes Duo." was all Quatre murmured.  
  
Soon it was dark out and Duo happily bounced over and flipped the light outside their door on. "I can't wait till we get some Trick-Or Treaters!" he squealed.  
  
"Shoot me now." Wufei sighed and Heero slowly brought out a gun- "HEERO I DIDN"T MEAN LITERALLY!!!"  
  
"oh! Gomen." Suddenly the doorbell charmed and Duo pushed Heero over to answer it. The Japanese pilot grunted and threw the door open.  
  
"Trick Or Treat!!!" three little children screamed. Heero threw some candy into their bags and they giggled and ran off.  
  
"Great you did it Heero!!" Duo smiled and swung his arms around his lover, but suddenly two little boys dressed as goblins rounded the corner and saw the two. "EWWW~ their hugging and kissing!!!" the two little kids yelled. "Hey mister why are ya kissing that OTHER mister!??"  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!" Heero yelled and took off after the two brats.  
  
"Oh Gods~ Trowa we may have to call the police this time!" Duo cried but soon Heero returned carrying two bags of candy. "He-Heero what did you do!!???"  
  
"I took their candy." Heero said plainly.  
  
"Nani!!??" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Yeah I took their candy, so?"  
  
"Oi Heero! Little kids!? You took little kids candy!?"  
  
"They were too fat anyway, they needed to cut back!" Heero argued. Duo face faulted and sighed loudly. They were all arguing when the door bell rang again and Quatre walked over and opened it.  
  
"Trick-Or....wow! You're huge!" one of the kids yelled and Trowa was suddenly standing there and hit them over the heads with a pair of chopsticks. They ran off screaming for their mommy's and Trowa grinned.  
  
"You okay dear?" he asked but Quatre grabbed hold of his stomach and groaned. "What!?..What is it Q??" this brought Duo and everyone else to a stop and they turned to look at Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"I think..I think its time!" Quatre cried happily, and Trowa turned a faint blue.  
  
"BREATH MAN!!!!!" Wufei yelled and patted Trowa's back hard.  
  
"Quick Duo what's the number for the taxi??" Heero asked quickly.  
  
"Uhhhhh I forgot!?" Duo grinned shyly.  
  
"oi, baka." Heero murmured.  
  
"What did you say!!??" Duo yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing Dear!!" Heero grinned then picked up the phone and sighed, he pressed 1.  
  
"Hello, is this the taxi-"  
  
"This is Treize and Zech's place."  
  
"OH! GOMEN!" Heero hung the phone up and glared at a blushing Wufei. Finally they found it under # 9 and a taxi was on its way. He then called the Hospital then sat down on the sofa to relax.  
  
Trowa was breathing hard and steadying himself against the wall. And Quatre was turning pale himself. "MaN! Come on one of you have to stay awake!!!" Duo yelled and shook Quatre gently.  
  
Soon the Taxi was outside beeping its horn and the guys bolted out of the house to the car.  
  
"TO THE BAT CAVE ALFRED!!" Duo yelled then snickered quietly, Heero glared at him and Duo eeped softly. ""Uhh to the Wing Hospital instead k driver?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
-------To Be Continued----------  
  
tee hee~ well please~ review k love ya lotz Angel of Hell*** 


	8. BB2 Part 8

Disclaimer:: I don't OWN~ Gundam Wing  
  
Author:: Angel of Hell  
  
Notes: ::Skips around:: la la la la la la la la la~~ Well here ya go!! Baby Boomers#2 is almost complete! yippee!!! well hope ya like!  
  
Baby Boomers#2~part 8  
  
The Gundam guys burst into the hospital running at full speed. They had already gotten the nurses attention and now she was leading Quatre and the others to their room. "Hurry you guys!!" Duo called as he ran next to Quatre holding Iris in his arms. Trowa was last in line and was running so fast to keep up the halls were like blurs. When suddenly SMACK~ Trowa ran into an opened door and everything went out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here ya go Mr. Winner!" The nurse cried and threw the blankets back off the bed. "Change into these clothes while I get the doctors!" and with that she scurried off. Quatre gritted his teeth as the pain began to exceed tolerance.  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!" He screamed and flopped onto the bed after throwing the gown on.  
  
"Easy~ there Q! I know how ya feel, just take deep breathes!....that's it!" Duo coached him on.  
  
"Were-were is Trowa!!!" Quatre suddenly yelled and looked around the room. The others looked around and all sweat dropped.  
  
"We'll find him!" Heero said and went to leave, but a very confused Trowa stumbled into the room with a huge bump on his front head.  
  
"Were have you been!?" Duo yelled. "You lover is giving birth to your children and you are just wandering the halls!" Trowa looked around then shook his head.  
  
"Quatre you okay!?" he finally stuttered. The blonde glared at him from pain and shook his head. Then let out another loud scream.  
  
"Why don't you shut the door Trowa, Quatre could wake the dead for crying out loud!" Wufei sighed and rubbed his temples. Heero nodded and slammed the door shut...a little too hard though! The handle snapped to one side and the door became jammed with the handle broken.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!" Duo yelled and ran over to the door and yanked on the handle, but it didn't help.  
  
"This is bad.." Heero murmured.  
  
"BAD!!??? BAD!!!! This is Horrible!!!" Trowa screamed. He grabbed his hair and screamed. "What are we going to do!!??...I know!! I'll blast the door down, Heero wares your gun!" a crazed Trowa advanced on the Japanese boy.  
  
"Here ya go-" Heero began to hand it to him when Duo stepped in front of him.  
  
"Let's just try to figure out another solution the doctors should be here soon okay and we don't need to blow no Doctors head off!" Trowa nodded then rushed over to Quatre's side.  
  
"Can I get you anything angel!" he smiled and took the boys hand.  
  
"Yeah...you can..Can get these babies out of me!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed and tightened his grasp around Trowa's hands.  
  
"OW~ OW~ honey~ that REALLY hurts!" Trowa whispered. But Quatre only tightened the hold.  
  
"Remember breath in~~and Out~~~~" Duo showed him and Quatre wearily followed.  
  
Wufei flopped down in a chair and picked up a magazine. He flipped to a page about delivering and read it quietly to himself.  
  
"Wufei?" Heero asked and glared at the boy angrily.  
  
"Nani Yuy?"  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
The Chinese boy looked up and blinked at the Japanese boy, surprised for him asking. "Reading." was all he said then looked back into the pages.  
  
"Well this is JUST~ great! What the hell are we supposed to do?" Duo cried and fell into Heero's arms then releasing that he had been the one to break the door hit him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Baka," Duo murmured. Two loud knocks echoed from the door and they all ran over to it.  
  
"Hello!? What's going on in there I can't the door open!?" a worried Doctor called.  
  
"Its broke Doc, and the babies aren't gonna wait for you to fix it!" Duo cried. The Doctors voice trailed off and he told them that he would try to get help as soon as possible.  
  
"Well while were waiting." Duo grinned and pulled out his Disc man.  
  
"DUO!" Trowa yelled, and glared at the braided fool. Duo shrugged his shoulders and handed his daughter to Heero and then began to listen to Baby Vox's Betrayal (Good song! ^_^ Tee hee listen to it right now!) Duo began to do the moves to the song and Heero sweat dropped, this was the little dance Duo had done for him a couple nights ago when they had been..*cough* anyway.  
  
"I was wondering were you got that dance from!" Duo winked at Heero and moved closer to his love.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!!!" Wufei jumped up and pushed Duo away from Heero. "We already got some kids on the way we don't need anymore!"  
  
"Gomen." Duo blushed and decided just to hum the song instead. Quatre let out another painful cry and Trowa got a very worried look on his face. He cradled the little blonde's shoulders close to his own and kissed him on the forehead with love.  
  
"Hey you guys!?" The doctors voice hovered threw the door.  
  
"HEY!"" they all yelled.  
  
"The good news is we can get the door open!...the bad news is gonna need the Jaws of Life to do it."  
  
"NANI!?" Heero yelled.  
  
"Awesome I saw those things on T.V once they had to use them to get this woman out of her car..it was sweet!"  
  
"Good God Maxwell!" Wufei growled, and punched the boy in the arm, "Sometimes I REALLY wonder about you!!!!"  
  
"I can't wait that long!" Quatre stammered from the bed. He was extremely pale and beads of sweat glistened across his smooth skin.  
  
"All right then stand aside!" Wufei yelled and pushed the others out of his way. He snatched up a white cloth and pulled over the little desk with a whole bunch of scissors and other scary looking things on it.  
  
"What-what are you doing!?" Quatre yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna deliver theses babies..NOW!"  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" Everyone in the room screamed and sweat dropped even Iris.  
  
"Yeah I was reading this article over there in that magazine."  
  
Duo jogged over and picked it up flipping to the pages Wufei had read. "Wu- man this about delivering a baby calf from a cow!!!!!"  
  
"Same dang thing! Quatre's big enough to be a cow!"  
  
"Watch your mouth Chang!" Trowa snarled and rose higher then Wufei and starred down at him.  
  
"Its a little more difficult Wufei, the Doctors have to do a C-section on him." Heero said sternly.  
  
"Well I can improvise!" Wufei pulled a smak on and rolled his sleeves up.  
  
"This is SO not a good idea!" Duo cried.  
  
"Well there could be some serious problems if we don't do it now, the babies and Quatre could be hurt." Wufei said as he glided over toward the frightened blonde. He smiled gently down at Quatre which only freaked him out more and he began to cry and grabbed hold of Trowa's arm.  
  
"I don't want Wufei to deliver my babies!!!" Quatre shook Trowa's arm hard and sobbed louder.  
  
"It's going to be all right Angel don't you worry."  
  
~~An Hour Later~~~~~  
  
The door to Quatre's hospital room was open now; they had finally gotten it open, though they didn't get it in time before Wufei had to deliver the babies. And did the Chinese boy deliver them unharmed? You bet!!!! He was the best, during the whole procedure! Trowa couldn't stop thanking him when finally Wufei had to stick a towel in his mouth to shut him up!  
  
As for the babies, The Winner and Barton family were blessed with a little girl and boy! (I know they couldn't have a boy and a girl since they only had one egg, but come on~ I'm already so far off the track of what could and couldn't happen right!? ^_^*)  
  
Quatre cradled the two little bundles in his arms and had two sets of tears running down his cheeks. Trowa came over and he also had tears rolling past his eyes. "There beautiful Quatre!!" he cried and rested his head on his lovers shoulder.  
  
"Yes~ their little angels!" Quatre kissed Trowa's cheek then gazed down at the two little lives in his arms. The one on the left was the girl; she had soft caramel hair just like Trowa's and brilliant large blue eyes. She was very quite and was dozing in the nook of the boys arm. The baby on the right was the boy; he had much lighter blonde hair that looked like Quatre's, and small green eyes. He was bouncy and was squealing with joy at the world around him.  
  
"Darling!" Quatre breathed and kissed them both on their soft heads. Trowa ran his finger against the little girl's cheek and thought that her skin reminded him of silk.  
  
Suddenly the others burst into the room cooing and looking at the little darlings and gently stroking their hair and kissing their cheek and patting Trowa on the back and hugging and kissing Quatre. Duo sat Iris down on the bed on Quatre's stomach and laughed as her eyes grew wide with excitement and wonder.  
  
"What are those little Shi!?" Heero chuckled as she put a little hand on the little boys shoulder and drew her hand back when he let out a soft breath of air. She giggled which made everyone in the room laugh. She smiled and pointed to them saying faintly.  
  
"Babies!"  
  
~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next chapter I will be giving the babies the names and will see just how hard it is to take care of two new borns and one almost 1 year old! Tee hee hope ya enjoyed please review love ya all! Angel of Hell~ 


	9. BB2 Part 9

Disclaimer:: don't own Gundam Wing all righty?  
  
Notes:: Please enjoy and tell me what u think  
  
Baby Boomers#2~part 9  
  
Quatre sat in the hospital room with his two children position on either side of his body. The girl on the left the boy on the right. He jiggled them lightly in his arms and cooed to them softly as they gazed around at the strange world around them.  
  
"Well~ Q its time to go home!" Duo walked into the room and patted Quatre on the back. "You made out like a bandit there! Two gorgeous babies!" Duo grinned down at the radiant Blonde.  
  
"Yes, I'm so happy!!" he grinned and pulled the two infants closer to his chest.  
  
"Come on we got the cab its waiting out front." Heero poked his head in threw the door. He was holding a sleeping Iris in his arms and was rocking her gently as she slept.  
  
"My baby is so tired after all this excitement!" Duo grinned and walked over and gently stroked Iris's soft hair.  
  
"Hai, she'll sleep more soundly in her own bed though." Duo nodded and beckoned Quatre to come on.  
  
"Took you guys long enough!" an angry Wufei yelled as he tapped his foot on the sidewalk as the herd of pilots and babies shuffled into the car seats.  
  
"Ah~ C'mon Wu~man! This is a happy day! We got two new additions to the family and all you can say is~ took you guys long enough!?" Duo mimicked Wufei's voice in a high girlie giggle which got the braided boy a smack up side the head from Wufei, this of course sending Quatre into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I wish Trowa didn't have to go on that mission!" Quatre suddenly let out a small whimper and his light face turned into a glum sad one.  
  
"Oh~ cheer up!" Duo smiled and winked at Quatre. "So what are ya gonna name the babies?!" Quatre shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I know what I want to name the boy, but the girl......"  
  
"OH OH~ tell me!" Duo squealed and got a weird look from his lover.  
  
"Well.....I was thinking of Lee...for the boy." Quatre gave the others a nervous smile afraid of what they would say.  
  
"I like it." Wufei spoke up, surprising everyone in the car.  
  
"Are ya sure ya wouldn't like Nataku better?" Duo teased.  
  
"Watch it Maxwell!"  
  
"I think Trowa will like it." Heero nodded reassuring Quatre which made him smile even wider.  
  
"Gee I hope so!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH~ its nice to be back home!!!" Duo yawned and flopped down on the sofa. Heero just rolled his eyes and went to go tuck Iris into her crib. Quatre went over and sat down next to Duo and rocked his two children back and forth. "Let me see one!"  
  
"Okay." Quatre handed Duo the little boy, whose eyes grew wider at the site of Duo's long braid. He outstretched his little hands and tried grabbing at his bangs but missed and hit his nose.  
  
The little girl fluttered open her eyes after her long nap and gazed up into Quatre's. She blinked a couple times then let go of a faint smile and buried closer to Quatre's body nuzzling her face in his warm clothes. The young boy's eyes welled with tears at the site of his beautiful children and he could only wish Trowa was there with him right now.  
  
Duo noticed the sad look and leaned closer to his friend. "What's wrong Quatre!?"  
  
"I want...I want Trowa to be here with me."  
  
"Oh gee I'm sorry Q! He'll be coming back soon! I know he will!"  
  
Wufei wandered back into the living room and flopped down on the floor in front of the two pilots. "Let me see the children." he said calmly.  
  
"Oh God here comes the Justice speech!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!" Wufei yelled. Quatre laughed and he and Duo sat the children in Wufei's lap, as he began the wide large definition of Justice. Heero soon came out of the room and when he saw Wufei could only sweat drop.  
  
"Hey Heero you hungry!?" Duo jumped up and grabbed Heero by the arm.  
  
"Uh...yeah I guess so."  
  
"GREAT!!! I can make us some awesome peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches!!"  
  
"I thought you were taking cooking classes....??"  
  
"Yeah so!?"  
  
"SO you can only make PB and J still!!!!!!!????"  
  
"Uhh...No....I can make instant Ramen noodles!"  
  
"Oh Great Buddha~" the two guys walked into the kitchen and later some time sneaked off to their room together.  
  
Soon the two babies were yawning in Wufei's arms as he continued his long speech. "I think I'll put them to bed." Quatre smiled as he took the twins into his arms.  
  
"Fine~" Wufei sighed, "But their not getting off that easy!" he huffed then went off to bed himself.  
  
Quatre sighed and walked into his and Trowa's bedroom. The lights were out and when he shut the door he was in complete darkness. He fumbled for the light switch and when he switched it on his eyes filled with excitement and joy.  
  
Spread across the floor was petals and petals of red roses. The lined the bed and floor in a thick beautiful carpet of red and vases of flowers hovered around the room making it one bright beautiful world of color. A thin green and gold silver canvas fell from the top of the ceiling and fell down around a large baby crib with blue and green blankets and pillows.  
  
Quatre took a step back stunned at this when he felt a pare of arms wrapped around him and the children. "Are you surprised?" Trowa's sweet voice sang sweetly.  
  
"OH TROWA!" Quatre cried and with a glorious smile and kissed Trowa hard on the lips. "This is so beautiful. I can't believe I mean wow...how did you...I-"  
  
Trowa let out a laugh and kissed Quatre on the cheek. "I had to think of a special way to welcome home my beautiful children and Angel!"  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Trowa." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Quatre, may I hold one of them." Trowa asked meekly.  
  
"Of course!!!" he handed Trowa the boy and Trowa smiled when he saw that he was so full of life and bounce. "Trowa...I thought we could name the boy Lee...if that's all right with you."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Lee fits him well!" The baby boy giggled then yawned tiredly. "Let's put him to bed then." he laughed. He walked over to the crib and pulled back the see-threw silk and placed Lee down under the cover. "Goodnight." he smiled.  
  
"Yes Goodnight Lee!" Quatre kissed the little boy on the cheek then they drew their attention back to the beauty in Quatre's arms.  
  
"I was thinking of names for girls today..." Trowa blushed softly and looked down at the floor. Quatre grinned and placed the girl into Trowa's grip.  
  
"She is gorgeous Trowa!" Quatre smiled wide.  
  
"Yes she is." the girl smiled at Quatre and Trowa then cooed and fell against Trowa's chest sleepily making Quatre and Trowa making little ~awww~ sounds.  
  
"How about Mia?"  
  
"Oh that's beautiful Trowa!" Quatre smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
"All right goodnight little Mia!" They kissed her gently and gently sat her down next to her brother.  
  
"I love you so much." Quatre turned towards his lover and rose onto his tippee toes, to give him a kiss.  
  
"I love you to Angel." and with that they gave each other a long sweet kiss in the midst of Rose petals and love they rejoiced for their beautiful fortune of two gorgeous babies.  
  
****NEXT DAY***********  
  
The breakfast table was loud and energetic that morning. Quatre and Duo were giggling and laughing like school girls while clinking bottles of milk together while trying to make breakfast. Quatre held Mia in his arms and cooed to her softly while buttering toast. Duo did the same thing with Iris but while pouring glasses of orange juice and milk.  
  
Heero and Trowa were sitting at the kitchen table chuckling together and Trowa was showing off his son to Heero.  
  
"All right breakfast~ is served!!!!" Duo grinned and he and Quatre placed down a meal fit for a king. Eggs and bacon, toast and pancakes, Muffins and juice and milk.  
  
"I can't believe it..you guys can cook." Heero's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well believe it!" Quatre laughed and he and Duo exchanged high fives. Duo then sat Iris down in her highchair and gave her some scrambled eggs to eat. She squished them into her mouth and smeared them across her faces making everyone laugh loudly. Trowa fed Lee while Quatre fed Mia, that's when everyone noticed that something was wrong.  
  
"Wares Wu-Man!!!!!??????" Duo suddenly yelled threw a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it!" Trowa sighed.  
  
"Ya know I haven't seen him since last night." Quatre said. So the Gundam guys and babies all went over to Wufei's room.  
  
"WU-MAN~ you up!!?" Duo yelled and banged on the door.  
  
"Well Duo, I'm sure he is now!"  
  
"Gomen." Duo grinned then opened the door a small crack. It was dark inside but he could see Wufei's outline in the bed.  
  
"Wufei~" Duo charmed and then ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. A yelling Wufei then awoke and he hit the braided baka off the bed. "Geez are you~ in a cranky mood today!"  
  
Wufei glared at Duo then grabbed his stomach and ran from the room into the nearest bathroom.  
  
"He didn't have any of you guys cooking did he?" Heero asked blankly.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
They all crowded now into the bathroom were Wufei was lying by the side of the toilet. "What's wrong!?" Quatre asked with great concern and crouched down next to him.  
  
"I-I don't know I just feel really nauseous right now!" he groaned and fell back on the cool tile. Quatre felt his forehead then they helped him into his bedroom.  
  
"Just get some sleep I'm sure you'll feel better then Wu!" Duo tucked him in then left the room.  
  
"I hope he's okay." Trowa said as they resumed their breakfast. Mia clapped her hands and bounced up and down in Quatre's arms. The decided that they would let the kids play in the playpen together. So Quatre and Trowa put Mia and Lee into the colorful pen and Heero put Iris in it too.  
  
"There all so cute together!" Duo smiled and hugged Heero tightly. Trowa nodded and held Quatre close to him. It was like a Kodak moment...till Wufei went running past them nearly getting sick all over the floor then slamming the bathroom door shut. Yet the unpleasant sounds could still be heard. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at each other.  
  
"What IS wrong with him????"  
  
~~~~~~~~The End....or is it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YIPEE!!!!!!!! It's done Baby Boomers two!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like it. Now I have gotten some requests for Baby Boomers #3 starring Wufei Treize and Zechs in it, and that would explain Wufei's odd sickness now wouldn't it!? ^_^* so what do ya think!? Should I continue!? Did ya like the names!? Lee is dedicated to Lee JaeWon from the band H.O.T LOL YAY~~~ well help me out here and for all of you whose names were not picked there is always the next part if you guys want it k! ^_^*v Love ya guys~ Angel of Hell~ 


End file.
